<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>望向水面的孩子 by hydrviolence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332631">望向水面的孩子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence'>hydrviolence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：金的梦（其实是我对金小时候啥样的脑补）。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois &amp; Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>望向水面的孩子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一开始是想写金小时候跟人打架后遇到小时候的哈里，之后哈里给金做小筏子分吃三明治之类……嗯，似乎脑补太多、太欢快了点儿，后来……就成这样了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在浓雾散开的地方，金·曷城看到一个孩子站在岸边，望向水面。<br/>
是湖水，金想，他小时候那片湖水。无数潮湿的、幽暗的下午，他把时间花在湖边，手中攥着树枝，望向湖面。他曾想过要扎个小筏子，可试着去做时，短短细细的树枝却总是不听话，不肯乖乖地让细绳给绑成一排。所以，金一直没能拥有一艘树枝小筏子，更不要说让树枝小筏子下水。他放弃了，只是看着水面，经过无数个下午的固定重复，他的身体几乎在岸边的空间里印出一个空洞。下雾的时候金会想，等雾散开，<strong>他们</strong>就会从湖心出现，他将会看到一艘小船，而<strong>他们</strong>站在船头，向岸驶来，来接他。可<strong>他们</strong>长什么样？金想象着，记不清了，连他自己都知道，归来的爸爸和妈妈只是他自己讲给自己听的童话。<br/>
那孩子在等……金想，然后记起RCM的职责。他不该想象、猜测，应该做自己的工作。<br/>
他走到孩子身边，俯身问：“你是迷路了吗？”<br/>
孩子扬起脑袋看他，眼镜后面的眼睛眯起来。这孩子也戴着眼镜，金辨不出他的种族，大概是个混血儿。他长得瘦小，差不多皮包骨头，显得脑袋格外大，穿着的衣服也格外大，空荡荡地在身上晃荡。<br/>
“你的爸爸和妈妈呢？”金蹲下身，面对孩子。<br/>
孩子抬起胳膊，指向湖中心。“我爸爸在那里。”<br/>
金顺着他指的方向望去，停滞在湖面上空的浓雾阻挡视线，他看不到湖中心。“你爸爸在湖上？”<br/>
“那不是湖。”孩子摇着脑袋，“是海！我爸爸在海的另一边。”<br/>
金明白了，水面是海面，这是另一个地方。<br/>
孩子抬起右手，手心向上给他看。<br/>
起初金没看出孩子的手有什么特殊。他眨了眨眼，孩子手心里出现一个黑点。是一粒沙子？金皱起眉，用力看。不，那不是沙子，是长在手心里的东西，一个胎记或者一个纹身，一艘小船、一颗星星。金记起吊人尸体上的纹身，明白过来。纹身与纹身是相连的，这是从既定航线中放出去的一艘小船，是没有被星图包括在内的新诞生的独立小星，该被牵在手里的小星。<br/>
“我知道你的爸爸在哪儿。”金脱口而出，握住孩子的手。<br/>
“你带我去找他？”<br/>
“嗯……”金知道自己要做什么，也知道自己犹豫了，“好。”<br/>
他牵着孩子走，在街上走。两侧的房屋和路人都浸着油，扭曲、晃动，由他们身边滑过。去褴褛飞旋，金想，他知道自己握着孩子的手，往褴褛飞旋走，迈步，再迈一步。路在他们脚下滑过。<br/>
到了褴褛飞旋之后怎么办？把孩子领去后院？但怎么能让孩子见到父亲腐败、肿胀，吊在树上？！是啊，他们还没能把尸体放下来。该死，他们本该行动得更快、更有效率些。至少把尸体放下来，再让孩子见，金想着。<br/>
现在怎么办？路在他们脚下，不断地被抽走。<br/>
金在计划：先让哈里照料孩子，然后……不，不行，还是先麻烦褴褛飞旋的经理照看孩子。他跟哈里去把吊人的尸体放下来。也许再把尸体送回局里，金考虑着，清洗干净，整理仪容，再带孩子去见。至少不要让孩子看到父亲肿胀腐烂的死相，不能让孩子闻到那可怕的气味……<br/>
等一下，孩子呢？<br/>
不知从何时起，孩子就没有跟在他身边。牵着孩子的手里空空。</p><p>金醒过来。<br/>
他躺在褴褛飞旋客房的床上，月光从窗口进来，房间里一片幽蓝。<br/>
是什么将他吵醒？金摸索着，拿起放在床头的眼镜，给自己戴上。<br/>
咚咚，轻轻的敲门声传来。声音太小，不仔细听就注意不到。金屏住呼吸，等了一会儿，敲门声再次响起。<br/>
很轻的咚咚两声，敲门的人似乎胆怯、害羞，或者是单纯的体力不足。<br/>
金从床上起来，走向门边。“是谁？”他轻声问。<br/>
“曷城警督，”孩子的声音本来就小，隔着门听更低弱，“你答应过，带我去找爸爸。”<br/>
金记起来，是答应过。他拉开门。<br/>
门外空无一人，孩子轻轻的脚步声还在空中。他跑去哪儿了？金想叫孩子，张开嘴，又停住。他还不知道该如何称呼吊人的孩子，他不知道吊人的名字，不知道吊人的姓，对吊人的孩子的名字也就无从知晓。<br/>
“我爸爸在哪儿？”孩子的声音从楼下传来。<br/>
“等一下！”金叫道，拉上屋门，往楼梯跑。<br/>
他下了楼，发现一楼也空无一人。半夜里的褴褛飞旋像座空荡荡的坟墓。金又想叫孩子，还是叫不出，未知的名字是团棉花，柔软、混沌又无法处置，卡在他的喉咙里，他张开嘴，又合上，出不来声。<br/>
兴许是跑出去了，金想着，推开褴褛飞旋前门出去。<br/>
浓雾在屋外顺着马丁内斯的街道流动，金也被冲得漂浮起来。这是雾的河流，他想，孩子会被雾的河水卷走，怎么办？必须在孩子被漩涡裹挟进缝隙前找到他。孩子在哪儿？他又想叫孩子的名字，仍然叫不出，喉咙里发出一点低低的“啊啊”声，随即就被雾吸收，吞噬干净。<br/>
金用力拨开雾，双腿拍打，在雾中游动。他镇定下来，避开未知的名字，直接用“你”称呼。“你在哪儿？能听到吗？”他叫着，向前游动，不知自己游向哪里，寻找着却开始忘记要寻找什么。<br/>
雾气变得稀薄起来，金沉下来，双脚落地，又能站直身体。“你在哪儿？”他叫，抬起头，看到吊人就挂在自己前方。<br/>
原来在雾中游到了后院，金想。对了，孩子！他记起刚才在找寻什么，他要找吊人的孩子。他答应过孩子，带他来见爸爸。<br/>
金向四周张望，雾消失殆尽，后院里的垃圾箱、地面的足迹，在月光下清晰可见。可就是没有那个孩子。孩子在这儿吗？孩子不在这儿吗？孩子在哪儿？<br/>
“哟，瘦巴巴的老兄。”挂在树上的吊人打招呼。<br/>
“你看见孩子了吗？”金还在向四周望，“我找不到你的孩子。他应该就在附近。我得找到……”<br/>
“你想让孩子看到我这副模样？”吊人问。<br/>
“不，不，当然不。我们会尽快将你放下来，送去局里。再安排家属辨认尸体。”<br/>
“那又有什么区别？孩子还是会看到我惨死的尸体。而你，根本不知道杀死我的凶手是谁。”<br/>
“我保证我们将尽快破案。”<br/>
“嗬嗬……”吊人的脑袋歪了一下，“不要为你做不到的事情担保。<em>你辜负了我的孩子。</em>”<br/>
金没法回答。<br/>
“你们将这里<em>遗落在缝隙中、扔给野狗</em>，如果不是如此，我还会挂在树上吗？”他吊在绑带上晃动，“你由我死去；你对凶手毫无头绪；你还没将我从树上放下，挂了一个星期啊。任由我的尸体裸体示众，毫无尊严地腐烂出汁，在树枝上打秋千。对了，你找不到我的孩子，是吧？”<br/>
“我得找到。”金再次望向四周，搜寻孩子的身影。<br/>
“你甚至不知道我的名字！也就不知道我的孩子的名字。”<br/>
“我会……”金没能说完，又被打断。<br/>
“不过，你连我的名字都不知道，又怎能知道我有一个孩子？”<br/>
金感到困惑。<br/>
警报响起，接着是轰炸声。<br/>
金·曷城猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在褴褛飞旋客房的床上。正在尖叫的是闹钟，这回他是真的醒了。</p><p>几天之后，在地之角。<br/>
时间已到深夜，他们还在搜索露比的踪迹。<br/>
“要不要休息一会儿？”哈里建议道，他呼了口气，搓着双手，“放松一下，观赏夜景。”<br/>
“我看不出有什么可观赏的，我们还是尽快……”金说着，视线却投向海面。灯塔放出的光滑过，黑玻璃般的海面被照亮了片刻，又暗下去。金看着，不出声了，将视线投向更远处……<br/>
他感到肩上一沉，扭头看。发现哈里正把斗篷往他身上披。<br/>
“我不冷。”金说。<br/>
哈里忽视回答，歪头打量他，若有所思地问：“你小时候什么样？”<br/>
<strong>我……</strong>金想对他讲，可是该怎么讲呢。“你为什么要问我小时候什么样？”<br/>
“只是……突然想到这个。”哈里耸耸肩。<br/>
“我小时候的状况与案件无关，建议我们还是把注意力放在案子上。”金把斗篷从背上扯下来，递还给哈里，“披上斗篷，你快冻成冰棍了。”</p><p>完</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>